finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Leather Suit
.]] The '''Leather Suit' is a recurring outfit in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It first appears in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children and is worn by Tifa Lockhart. Profile The Leather Suit is composed of mostly black leather, a white tank-top under a black vest with a zipper going up the center, black leather overhauled shorts with a long cape at the back of Tifa's waist and black gloves. She wears dark boots and Tifa's hair is shorter than it was in Final Fantasy VII, reaching mid-back. A small pink ribbon is wrapped around her left bicep in memory of Aerith Gainsborough. The outfit complements Cloud Strife's Cloudy Wolf outfit for Advent Children: Final Fantasy VII. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Tifa dons the Leather Suit as her outfit. She briefly appears in her ''Final Fantasy VII attire for a flashback, but otherwise wears the Leather Suit. Her outfit was redesigned with emphasis on expressing her physical qualities while being pleasing to the eye. Her hair was cropped due to the difficulty of animating her original length of hair, as well as problems that arose due to its dark color and lighting. Leather Suit replaces her old attire from Advent Children onwards, and she wears it in the On the Way to a Smile anime, and in Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Leather Suit is an alternate outfit for Tifa that can be bought from PP Catalog for 350 PP. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT The Leather Suit is an alternate outfit for Tifa. It has two alternate colorations on top of the default black. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Tifa's Leather Suit outfit, called Tifa #2, serves as the main representative of ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children and can be available from the start by transferring save data from the second demo into the retail game. If the player did not select her among their party of four, or download the demo, she can later be unlocked by collecting Green Crystal Shards. Her Limit Break-type ability is Final Heaven. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade When performing some of her abilities, Tifa wears the Leather Suit. Final Fantasy Artniks One of Tifa's cards depicts her wearing the Leather Suit. Final Fantasy Record Keeper The Leather Suit appears as a Wardrobe Record for Tifa. It is merely an aesthetic change and does not provide any special effects. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Some of Tifa's cards depict her wearing the Leather Suit. Non-''Final Fantasy appearances ''Kingdom Hearts Tifa wears the Leather Suit in ''Kingdom Hearts II, as Cloud's "inner light". In addition, Tifa makes an appearance in Kingdom Hearts χ chi as one of the obtainable character cards. She appears in the remake, '' Kingdom Hearts Union χCross, on several medals. Puzzle & Dragons Tifa can appear in the Leather Suit. Other media In ''Dead Fantasy Tifa wears the Leather Suit as her main outfit. Her pink ribbon on her left bicep is replaced with a red shoulder band. In both Dead Fantasy III and Dead Fantasy V, her Leather Suit : the leather vest is torn on the left side and becomes tattered, the white tank top is torn to reveal her cleavage and half of her bosom at the left side, her black gloves get holes, the left sleeve of her overhauled shorts became shorter, and the black cape gets a shredded edge. Toward the end of Dead Fantasy V, the damaged cape is not seen when Tifa decapitates most of Hayate's shinobi. In ScrewAttack!'s Yang VS Tifa | DEATH BATTLE!, Tifa fights while wearing Leather Suit. Gallery AC-Tifa-Concept.jpg|Concept art for Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. Tifa_On_the_Way_to_a_Smile.jpg|''On the Way to a Smile. DoC Tifa.jpg|Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-. Theatrhythm CC Tifa2.png|Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call. FFAB Ice - Tifa Legend SR+.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. FF7AC Tifa Lockhart SR+ L Artniks.png|Final Fantasy Artniks. FFRK Tifa VIIAC.png|Wardrobe Record in ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Leather Suit FFVII.png|Armor in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Tifa AC Dissidia Alt.PNG|right|250x350px|''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. DFFNT Tifa Lockhart Costume 02-B.png|Dissidia Final Fantasy NT'' alternate color. DFFNT Tifa Lockhart Costume 02-C.png|''Dissidia NT'' second alternate color. Tifa TCG.png|''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. Kh2-tifa render.png|Kingdom Hearts II. KHχchi Tifa3.png|''Kingdom Hearts χ chi. PAD Tifa3.png|''Puzzle and Dragons''. Category:Attire Category:Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children